


The Masquerade

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: They’re perfect for Halloween.





	The Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).

> **Disclaimer ** \- So not mine. 
> 
> **Author’s Note** \- This is a comment_fic written for the evil_little_dog for the prompt Lucifer, Chloe Decker+Trixie Decker+Mazikeen+Lucifer Morningstar, Dressing up for Halloween

He doesn’t know why but their magic had gone crazy. His wings were back. Maze’s face had its full hellish beauty on display. Amenadiel was helping look into it for them. They couldn’t get an answer fast enough to suit Lucifer. In the meantime, he had a promise to keep. With Maze in tow, he drove to Decker’s home, his wings squished in the car.

Trixie bounced out of the house ahead of her mother wearing a cute kitty costume. She stopped dead. Chloe’s mouth gaped, taking in their appearance.  
“You look fantastic.” 

Lucifer smiled, ruffling his feathers. “As always.”


End file.
